Hangover
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/Angst-mild/BandFic/Fluff/Romance] Summary: Oh so that has happened when Yunho couldn't pass the imigration. We hope so ;)


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Hangover**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : T  
Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin  
Genre : Angst-mild, romance, fluff,  
Length this chapter : 9 pages MsW**

**WARNING: Absurd, typo, fail, read with ur own risk!**

* * *

'**Ceklek'**

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya. Manik matanya yang hitam dan besar menatap nanar ke dalam apartemennya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Lagi-lagi –dan selalu ia menemukan apartemennya dalam keadaan sepi tak berpenghuni.

Suara roda koper yang bergesekkan dengan lantai kayu bagaikan melodi yang berputar dengan tempo yang begitu monoton sepanjang koridor apartemen. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia melewati sebuah ruangan –yang dimana sebuah cermin besar antik tergantung di tengahnya. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu. Bayangan dirinya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong. Jaejoong mendengus pelan, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang tengah.

Perasaan itu selalu menyelimutinya setiap kali ia kembali ke apartemennya. Perasaan kesepian yang selalu membuatnya tidak pernah ingin kembali ke tempat dingin itu –lagi.

Jaejoong menarik kopernya ke dalam ruang tengah sambil melemparkan kunci apartemen dan juga tasnya ke atas meja kaca yang menimbulkan suara **'clang'** yang cukup keras di dalam apartemennya yang luas. Ia meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja di tengah-tengah ruangan lalu melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa kulit berwarna hitam. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan nyeri. Sepertinya ia masih merasa _jetlag_ setelah perjalanan dari LA ke Korea yang memakan waktu hampir 8 jam lebih berada di dalam pesawat.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan sambil memijat kepala dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Ia butuh mandi berendam dengan air hangat. Ia butuh alkohol untuk meringankan rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya –tidak. Ia hanya butuh istirahat.

Cukup lama Jaejoong berbaring tengkurap di atas sofa hitamnya. Kedua mata itu menutup rapat. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun dengan teratur. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia membuka matanya ketika ponsel di saku celana jeans nya bergetar. Ia bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dengan perlahan dan mengambil ponsel yang masih bergetar tidak sabar. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Ne, hyung?"_ jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak parau. _Manager_ Jaejoong langsung menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ah~ Jae.. kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne.._ hanya sedikit.. _jetlag."_ Jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong bisa mendengar _manager_ nya mengerang pelan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian jangan bermain dulu dan langsung beristirahat." Ucap _manager hyung_ terdengar menyesal ketika ia ingat kalau Jaejoong dan _member_ lainnya menghabiskan waktu di pantai begitu mereka tiba di Korea. Ia sudah berusaha memulangkan ketiga _member_ JYJ untuk beristirahat. Tapi terkadang, sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka membuat _manager hyung_ tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan, hyung ah~" jawab Jaejoong tidak mau membuat _manager hyung_ khawatir. _Manager hyung_ hanya menghela nafas perlahan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat sekarang juga, karena besok pagi ada _event Nintendo_ yang harus kau hadiri dengan member lain, dan aku ingin kau dalam kondisi terbaikmu. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, jangan minum alkohol, dan tolong.. jangan terlalu banyak berpikir." Ucap _manager_ _hyung _khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong_._ Dari ketiga member, ia paling khawatir pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan _manager_ padanya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Telinganya tiba-tiba berdengung bising. Ia masih merasa _jetlag._

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya _manager hyung_ ketika Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya.

"_Arasseo."_ Jawab Jaejoong pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Ia tahu, _manager hyung_ peduli dan khawatir padanya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia harus diperlakukan seperti anak kecil juga.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu itu. " ucap _manager hyung_ skeptis. Jaejoong berdecak pelan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _hyung-ah~"_

"Dan aku terlalu tahu sifatmu." Dengus _manager hyung._ " –aku menelpon mu hanya untuk mengingatkan jadwal mu besok pagi. Besok, pukul 8 pagi aku akan menjemputmu." Lanjut _manager hyung_ yang membuat Jaejoong melengkungkan senyumannya. Ia tahu, _manager_ nya adalah yang terbaik.

"_I love you~"_ jawab Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Aish~ sepertinya kau harus benar-benar istirahat. Baiklah, jangan lupa dengan apa yang tadi kuucapkan. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, jangan minum alkohol, dan –"

" –_arasseo~arasseo~ appa."_ Jaejoong memotong ucapan _manager hyung._

"_Well, take your rest." Manager hyung_ mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama. Kedua ibu jarinya mulai bergerak-gerak lincah di atas layar _touchscreen_ itu. Ia mengirim pesan kepada dua _dongsaeng_ nya. Setelah selesai dengan pesan yang ia tulis, ia melemparkan ponsel ke atas sofa dan menunggu jawaban dari kedua _dongsaeng_ nya sambil mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas sofa ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"_Wow~ _mereka membalasnya dengan cepat." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Manik mata besar dan hitamnya membaca pesan itu dengan hati-hati kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merah cherry nya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung dekat meja makannya. _Well,_ sepertinya ia masih harus menunggu untuk perlahan membunuhnya waktunya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jaejong bersenandung pelan sambil menyiapkan sepotong daging _tenderloin steak_ di atas piring keramik putih dengan sayuran rebus dan kentang goreng sebagai _garnish_ nya. Malam ini ia ingin makan _steak._ Jadi, tidak ada salahnya ia membuat _steak_ untuk makan malamnya.

Jaejoong berdiri diam di samping meja makan sambil memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap hati-hati setiap komponen yang ada di atas meja makan. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang kurang di atas meja makan. Keningnya sampai berkerut samar ketika ia memikirkan 'benda' yang hilang itu. Sesuatu yang sangat.. penting.

"_Aish~! Pabo!"_ gumam Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya ketika ia tahu apa yang hilang dari menu makan malamnya.

Sebotol _wine._

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari khusus dimana ia menyimpan koleksi _soju, sake, wine, champagne,_ dan berbagai minuman berakohol lainnya. Ia membuka lemari mahoni itu yang menimbulkan suara deritan khas lemari. Manik mata hitam dan besarnya menatap satu persatu merek yang tertera di setiap botolnya. Ia mengulum lidahnya ketika ia sedikit kebingungan untuk memilih antara _Chateau Latour Pauilla_–_wine_ yang berasa karamel atau _Dom Romane Conti_ –_wine_ sedikit lebih pekat dan salah satu _wine_ favoritnya.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan terangkat dan mengambil sebotol _Chateau Latour Pauilla, _ karena ia berjanji pada _manager_ nya untuk tidak mimum alkohol. Oke –sedikit.

Jaejoong menutup lemari mahoni itu dengan tangan kirinya dan berbalik kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dapur untuk mengambil wadah _stainless steel_ yang diisi es batu kemudian memasukkan botol _wine _itu kedalamnya. Ia membawa wadah itu ke atas meja.

"_Ok~ perfecto~"_ ucap Jaejoong ketika hidangan makan malamnya sudah sempurna. Manik mata besar dan hitamnya menatap jam dinding. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

Manik matanya bergerak-gerak liar di atas meja makan. Menatap sepiring _tenderloin steak_, sepasang sendok dan garpu, sebuah pisau _steak,_ gelas kristal bening, dan sebotol _wine._ Jaejoong melipat kedua tangan di atas meja makan lalu tangan kanannya terangkat dan menopang dagunya. Jari-jari tangan kirinya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan.

Kini manik matanya menatap lagi jam dinding yang tergantung. Detik jarum jam seolah menjebaknya dalam tempo waktu yang begitu lambat. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menghela nafasnya. Ia mulai tidak sabar. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar karena efek _jetlag_ yang belum juga hilang.

"Kau yang akan menemaniku." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengambil botol _wine_ di dalam wadah _stainless steel_ berisi es itu. Ia membuka tutup gabusnya yang menimbulkan suara **'plop' **yang cukup keras. Ia menuangkan cairan berwarna kuning keemasan itu kedalam gelas kristal.

~.~.~.~.~.~

'**Ceklek'**

Suara pintu kayu jati terbuka perlahan. Seseorang mengintip dari balik pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka pintunya semakin lebar dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia menutup pintunya lagi dengan perlahan. Manik mata coklat almond nya menatap ke dalam apartemen yang terasa hening dan sepi. Koridor apartemen terlihat agak gelap seperti tidak berpenghuni. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dan mengerang pelan ketika ia tahu, ia sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam lebih. Ia tidak bisa membebaskan diri dari acara _after party_ setelah konser.

Ia membuka sepatu _Nike_ putih nya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk mencari sang tuan rumah.

"Jae?" panggilnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar agak parau. Namun ia tidak mendengar Jaejoong membalas panggilannya. Ia semakin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Suasananya benar-benar sangat sepi.

Ia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar karena berpikir mungkin Jaejoong sudah tertidur, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang melenguh pelan di meja makan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah meja makan dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tertidur di sana. Kepalanya tergeletak di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia berdecak pelan ketika melihatnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong dan berlutut di samping Jaejoong yang tertidur di meja makan. Manik mata coklatnya menatap meja makan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah ketika ia melewati makan malamnya bersama Jaejoong. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersamanya.

Kini, manik matanya menatap wajah Jaejoong. Kedua pipinya terlihat memerah. Bibir merah cherry nya sedikit terbuka berusaha menghirup oksigen lebih banyak lagi. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas yang membuat orang itu tertawa pelan melihat betapa lucunya Jaejoong.

"Hey Jae~" bisiknya pelan di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggerakan sedikit kepalanya namun tetap tak membuka matanya yang tertutup. Tangan kanan orang itu perlahan terangkat dan menyibakkan poni hitam yang hampir menutupi mata Jaejoong.

"_Jae baby~" _bisiknya lagi sambil mencium lembut kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di keningnya. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata besar dan hitam yang kini menatap orang itu. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba saja, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Yunho yaahh~~" panggilnya dengan nada panjang dan masih terus tersenyum. Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong sambil membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Hhmm~?"

"Yunho yaah~~" panggil Jaejoong lagi masih terus menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Yunho hanya berdecak pelan melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya mabuk _wine _yang diminumnya. Ia sangat suka dengan Jaejoong yang mabuk seperti ini, karena Jaejoong akan terlihat jauh lebih menggemaskan lagi.

"Jae –"

" –Yunhooo~~" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Ia memegang wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak berkata lagi dan hanya terus menatap wajah Yunho dengan terus tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Yunho hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap Jaejoong yang semakin menggemaskan.

Kedua tangan Yunho perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh kedua tangan Jaejoong yang ada di wajahnya. Membelainya dengan lembut.

"Jae ah~ _mianhae,_ aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu. Kau tahu, mereka memaksaku untuk mengikuti acara _after party."_ Ucap Yunho menjelaskan keterlambatannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"_Ani~~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak setuju. Bibir merah cherry itu seolah menggoda Yunho untuk dilumatnya. _" –gwaenchana_ Yunho yaah~" lanjut Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya.

'Oh.. Ya Tuhan..' pikir Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, bibir merah cherry yang seolah memohon untuk dicium itu dan mata besar dan hitam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lurus.

Mata besar dan hitam itu perlahan turun menatap bibir penuh Yunho. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan. _"Poppo Yunho yaaah~ poppo~~"_ bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil menarik kepala Yunho untuk mendekatinya. Yunho melepaskan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Jaejoong dan menyentuh kedua lutut Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong menarik semakin mendekatinya.

"_You know what? You are so cute when you are drunk~"_ bisik Yunho pelan sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika hembusan nafas Jaejoong menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Campuran aroma anggur dan karamel itu begitu tercium dari hembusan nafas Jaejoong dan juga campuran aroma khas Jaejoong –vanilla.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil sambil memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yunho. Bibir yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Sentuhan yang sudah ia dambakan. Terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Yunho. Kedua tangannya kini perlahan turun melingkar di leher Yunho.

Yunho membalas ciuman Jaejoong dan menggiggit gemas bibir atas Jaejoong. Bibir yang terasa sangat lembut dan manis di dalam mulutnya. Terasa seperti _wine_. Begitu menghanyutkan dan memabukkan. Kedua lengan Yunho perlahan terangkat menyentuh kedua paha Jaejoong kemudian melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. Dengan perlahan, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari kursi tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Yunho duduk di atas lantai dengan menarik Jaejoong yang kini berlutut di tengah kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

Yunho harus menengadahkan kepalanya ketika posisi Jaejoong kini lebih tinggi darinya. Ia semakin menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya. Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong kini membelai lembut rambut belakang Yunho. Kini Jaejoong memainkan lidahnya di atas bibir Yunho dan menggodanya. Yunho membalas 'sapaan' Jaejoong. Keduanya mulai memainkan lidah basah yang terasa panas itu. Saling gigit, saling hisap, dan saling tarik menarik.

"Uuuhm~~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan ketika tangan kanan Yunho perlahan masuk ke dalam baju putihnya. Mengelus lembut pinggangnya. " –Yun –Yunho yaah~" panggil Jaejoong mengerang erotis.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan perlahan turun menciumi dagu Jaejoong dan sedikit menggigitnya. Kemudian menelusuri tulang rahang Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya. Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat leher Jaejoong yang begitu menggodanya itu. Yunho langsung menyerang tempat favoritnya. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang semakin keras ketika Yunho mengigitnya lembut dan menghisap lehernya.

Kedua tangan Yunho sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat baju Jaejoong ketika tangan Jaejoong menghentikannya. Yunho mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dan ia melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

"_Wae?"_ tanya Yunho dengan suara _husky_ nya. Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya dan terus tertawa kecil sambil meletakan telunjuk kanan di depan bibir merahnya.

"Ssthh~~" bisik Jaejoong pelan kemudian melingkarkan kembali lengannya di leher Yunho dan memeluknya. Kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu kiri Yunho.

"Aku mengantuk~ ayo kota tidur." rengek Jaejoong pelan yang membuat Yunho tertawa pelan.

"_Aigoo~ kyeopta~"_ gumam Yunho sambil menatap kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di bahunya. Ia bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus Jaejoong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya di depan tubuhnya seperti koala lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho.

"Boo~" panggil Yunho ketika ia sudah meletakan tubuh Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur karena Jaejoong tidak melonggarkan pelukannya di leher Yunho. Yunho berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong di lehernya.

"Uhmm… Yunhooooooo~" igau Jaejoong dalam tidurnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi tubuh Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyentuh tenguk lehernya dengan perlahan. Ia juga butuh istirahat karena besok pagi ia harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara A-Nation.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi singkat karena ia merasa tubuhnya terasa sedikit memanas karena ciuman tadi.

~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerang pelan ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan berkunang-kunang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memijat keningnya, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping kanannya. Mata besar dan hitam itu melihat Yunho yang masih memejamkan mata di sampingnya. Lengan kanan Yunho melingkar di atas perutnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan Yunho tiba di apartemennya. Sepertinya tadi malam ia terlalu banyak meminum _wine. _

Tapi Jaejoong ingat, Yunho menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh Yunho. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Yunho. Ia tertawa pelan ketika melihat kebiasaan tidur Yunho yang tidak pernah berubah. Mulut yang terbuka lebar dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

Cukup lama Jaejoong menatapnya tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun hingga akhirnya Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Yunho mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menatap dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Morning~"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil bangkit terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menatap jam digital yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 4.30 pagi dan Jejoong masih memiliki waktu 2,5 jam untuk bersiap-siap sebelum _manager_ menjemputnya.

"_Morning."_ Jawab Yunho dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia mencari-cari ponsel yang masih terus berdering bising. Ia menemukannya di bawah bantal lalu mematikan alarmnya kemudian menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke atas bantal. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia baru tidur pukul 3 pagi dan sekarang ia harus kembali ke tempatnya sebelum ia pergi menuju bandara.

"Bersiap untuk pergi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyibakkan _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar.

"Hmm~" jawab Yunho tanpa membuka matanya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho kemudian berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur dimana Yunho berada.

"Hey, kalau begitu bersiaplah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyentuh bahu Yunho. Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong yang ada di bahunya dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong tertunduk.

"_Morning kiss?"_ tanya Yunho sambil membuka matanya dan menyeringai pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa pelan kemudian mencium pelan bibir Yunho. Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menciumnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih mabuk, Jae~" ucap Yunho ketika melihat gerak-gerik Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Aniyooo~"_ jawab Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya setelah sedari tadi ia hanya tertawa-tawa. Yunho berdecak pelan ketika Jaejoong meninggalkan kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih ketika efek alkohol dari _wine_ yang ia minum semalam masih terasa dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah 10 menit di dalam kamar mandi, ia sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong. Ia mengambil tasnya yang semalam ia lempar begitu saja ke atas meja kaca. Ia mengerang pelan ketika barang-barangnya berjatuhan dari dalam tasnya. Ia mulai memasukkan kembali satu-satu barangnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari barangnya tercampur dengan barang dari tas Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan menuju dapur dimana Jaejoong masih berdiri bersandar pada kulkas dengan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Yunho sambil mencuri ciuman di bibir Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali, Jaejoong yakin Yunho sudah pergi dari apartemennya. Ia masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia berusaha menenangkan kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Sepertinya _manager hyung_ akan memarahinya nanti.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan sambil meletakan gelas itu di atas _counter_ dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena ia butuh berendam air hangat yang cukup lama.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur." Ucap Changmin pada Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat seringaian di bibir Changmin.

"Jangan pernah berpikir yang tidak-tidak_."_ Desis Yunho sambil menatap Changmin tajam. Changmin hanya tertawa sarkatis.

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan sehingga kau berpikir aku memikirkan hal yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Changmin masih tertawa. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Changmin.

"_Min ah, please."_ Ucap Yunho pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut pusing karena kurang tidur.

Changmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli sambil berdiri diam di balik garis kuning di bagian keimigrasian ketika ia, Yunho, dan _manager_ bersiap untuk berangkat ke Jepang. Yunho mengantri di belakang Changmin, sedangkan _manager_ mereka mengantri di samping Changmin. _Manager_ mereka yang pertama melewati bagian keimigrasian. Setelahnya, Changmin melewati garis kuning itu dan menyerahkan _passport_ nya untuk di cap oleh petugas. Changmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika petugas itu memberinya semangat. Sepertinya petugas itu salah satu_ fans_ mereka.

Setelah Changmin selesai, kini giliran Yunho. Yunho tersenyum ramah pada petugas keimigrasian sambil menyerahkan _passport_ nya. Petugas itu membalas senyuman Yunho dan mengambil _passport_ nya. Petugas itu membuka _passport_ Yunho untuk memeriksa identitasnya. Namun, keningnya berkerut samar.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya anda tidak bisa melewati bagian keimigrasian karena ada masalah dengan _passport_ anda." Ucap petugas itu yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"_Eh? Wae?"_ tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Ini sepertinya bukan _passport_ anda." Ucap petugas sambil menunjukkan _passport_ yang dibawa Yunho. Yunho membelalakan mata ketika melihatnya.

'Kim Jaejoong'

_Shit._

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Aaahh! Wae?_ Ada apa denganmu _hyung? _Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu." desis Yoochun merasa kesal ketika sedari tadi Jaejoong terus tertawa kecil seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aiieee _hyung!_ Sepertinya kau masih belum sadar dari mabukmu." Komentar Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Oh, Jaejoong please! Stop acting so hyper like that! I told you don't drink alcohol! Aish!"_ _manager _Jaejoong memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya belum sepenuhnya lepas dari efek alkohol. Padahal sebentar lagi _event Nintendo Mario Kart_ akan berlangsung.

"_Jetlag and hangover are perfect combination."_ Ucap Yoochun melihat _hyung_ nya dengan hati-hati. Jaejoong terus saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sangat hiperaktif.

"_Aniyo~ _aku tidak mabuk." jawab Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Ia memang sudah tidak mabuk lagi, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa seperti sedang mabuk. Ia yakin sudah meminum _pain killer_ untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan meringankan efek alkohol di tubuhnya.

"_You are so glowing."_ Ucap Yoochun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya ketika ia tahu, Yunho pasti datang ke apartemen Jaejoong.

"_Oh my God Sun~!"_ lengking Junsu gemas juga melihat Jaejoong yang semakin hiperaktif seperti itu.

Ponsel Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja rias dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

_**From: Yunho~ 3**_

_**Subject: (none)**_

_**08.23 AM : 08/19/2012**_

"_**Jae~ passport ku tertukar denganmu. Apa kau masih di apartemen? Aku harus kembali ke sana."**_

Jaejoong membaca pesan itu dengan hati-hati kemudian tertawa keras yang membuat Yoochun, Junsu, _manager_, dan para _staff _yang ada di ruang rias menatap Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut.

"_Pabo! HAHAHA~"_

_Aah~ I wonder~~ so YunJae~ you were spent the night together? Am I right? Ahehehehe~_

====== FIN =====

well, pasti pada tau ini terinspirasi dari mana? YUPS~~ dari berita yg yunho ga bisa pergi ke jepang gara2 ada masalah ama passport nya. Kejadian ini mungkin sekitar 1 tahun yg lalu waktu SM Town di korea dan kejadian waktu di acara Nintendo Mario Kart yg si jeje centilanya kebangetan =)) (aku bikin ini emg tepat setelah dapet berita klo yunho ga bsa lewatin bagian keimigrasian gara2 masalah passportnya)

aku sih ga mikir kemana2 yah~ langsung aja "shit! jangan2 ketukar ama yg punya Jaejoong! BUAHAHAHAHA~" #ngakaknista =)) si yunho di tahan di bagian keimigrasian gara2 ada masalah ama passport nya walopun yg sebenernya masalah itu berhubungan ama wamil nya yunho (katanya, but who knows? :) #smirk)~ but heeeeeeeeeyy~~! I can imagine it as delusional as I want~ xD LMAO

jd anggap lah yah klo masalah passport yunho itu gara2 ketuker ama yg punya jae~ #megusta! 8D

dan yg masalah jaejae~ muahahahhaha~ Ya Allah~~~ aku sih udah ga bisa komen ama kelakuan ini tante2 satu~ xDDD waktu event nintendo itu aslinya ngegoda bgt~ #drool katanya semalem dia minum wine gtu~ makanya dia masih hangover gtu jadinya hyper lah dia~ LOL xD imut2 cantik ngegemesin gmn gtu yaaaah~ ahahahaha~ rapeable bgt~ abis di charge soalnya 8D #smacked

dan gara2 2 event itu, otak yunjae aku mikirnya lgsg cepet xDDDDD LMAO

aku lgsg gatel pengen bikin ceritanya~~ maka lahirlah ini cerita~ ahehehehe~

walopun mungkin disini ada beberapa scenes yg kontradiksi ._. walopun aku udah konsultasi ama temenkue~ tp tetep aja ga nemu pencerahan~ xDD jd, disini aku bingung JYJ yg foto pas sunrise di pantai itu~~ mereka foto itu pas udah di korea ato msh di LA? :/ klo dari jam tiba mereka di korea sih kan jam 3 subuh tuh, jd aku mikirnya pas foto di pantai itu pas mrk udh nyampe di korea trus lgsg cus ke pantei~ makanya bisa liat sunrise~ jadi tolong maafkan dan sangat minta dimaafkan klo banyak slah ttg rentetan waktunya :( yunho kan SMTown tuh tgl 18 dari sore ampe malem, bsk paginya hrs prg k jepun~ aku rasa yg ini mah ga salah

dan oh iya~ klo jae mabok gtu kan dia suka jd kyk gtu~ klo ada yunho, biasanya dia cuma liatin yunho terus ketawa2 geje~ xDDD *macam om2 mesum gtu* #plak

trus yunho jg pernah bilang kan, klo jae lg mabok itu lucu~ *oh~~ my poor yunjae heart~* /


End file.
